fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fierce (Fanfic)/Episode 1: Night of the NightDragon
This episode of the Fierce fanfic introduces the readers to the fanfic's world and it's concepts. Plot I wake up in a warm cave. I can't remember anything, other then my name, Flame. There is a fire in front of me. In the cave is a few fresh water reflecting the cave's surface. I look at my "hand". It is bright red and looks like a reptile's foot. I look at my reflection in the water, and realise I am a baby red dragon which just hatched. I notice the exit of the cave. As it's getting a little cold in here, I leave the cave. It is day, and it is hot. I wonder if I am all alone. Suddenly, I am attacked by a wild green goblin, answering my question. Out of selfdefense, I end up breathing fire from my mouth! The goblin wasn't hit, but was terrified and ran away. I hear a voice from behind me. -Wow! That was nice! I turn around, and notice a dragon that looks similar to me, but green instead of red. He asks me if I want him to explain what is going on. I answer yes and sit down. -So, welcome to a world called Fierce! You're about to go on a grand adventure. You're currently a BabyFireDragon, in case you didn't notice that areadly. BabyFireDragons breath fire and burn things. Please don't try that out too much, plea-wait. What's that hot thing on my tail? ...AAAAAH! MY TAIL IS ON FIRE! I TOLD YOU TO NOT TRY OUT BREATHING FIRE! He panics and eventually falls in the water on a nearby beach. -Are you okay? -Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways... You're in an island called Main Island. This isn't the only island; there are plenty of other islands, like for example Koto, a tropical island, or Forseth, a desert island. Anyways, now that I think of it, what's your name? -My name is Flame. What's yours, Mr. Green Dragon? -I'm Searchie, a BabyForestDragon. Anyways, here's something cool I'd like you to try out. -Okay. What it is? -Try thinking of the words "NormalBlob" I think of that name. I suddenly feel a bit wierd, like if I changed shape. He hands me a mirror. I realise I turned into a grey blob creature with two big black eyes! -Wow! That's wierd. What happened? -By thinking of the words "NormalBlob", you changed appearance to that creature. If you want to turn back into a BabyFireDragon, just think of the words again. You can also think of the words "MonsterBox" to see which monsters you own. I think of "MonsterBox" and discover I own a BabyFireDragon, a NormalBlob and a NormalMinion. I wonder if I can get more monsters. -Okay, thanks. -There's two types of currencies here: Coins, which are simply, well, coins, and Doragon Points, usually shortened to simply DP. -Could you explain how to get some currencies? -Sure. When you beat other creatures, you get some coins. DP is harder to get, through; you have to do quests to get them. -Quests? -Oh yeah, I forgot to talk about theses. You can get quests from some "chosen ones". Quests can vary from beating up a certain amount of monsters to simply getting an item from somewhere. Depending on how hard the quest is, the quest givers will give you more DP, as well as Rank, which allows you to reach different places. -Rank? Isn't that a bit, racist? -Not really, even through I know what you mean. If people with little to no rank were allowed in high-rank only places, they'd be crushed by the creature there. -Okay. Thanks. I think I'll be able to go on for now. -Good. Just be sure to return to the cave before night. -Sure, Searchie. I go on. I see a humanoid dragon, with a sign near him saying "Pokemantrainer - Chosen One - DP Giver". I approach him, and he notices me. "Pokemantrainer" asks me if I want a quest, and I nod. -Hey, could you get a few berries for me? I know this may seem lazy and I could get some easily, but I need to stay here all day, and the grass feels like pants. -Pants? -Umm, nothing! The grass's just comfortable! Anyways, I'll give you one DP in exchange. Seems like a deal? -Deal! I go in a large plain with a few trees here and there. I see several bushes containing large blue fruits. I figure out that's probably what "Pokemantrainer" was talking about. I grab around five berries, then go back. I make sure I still have the berries, and realise I don't have them anymore! I look at the distance and see another baby dragon, eating some berries while laughting. It was probably the one who stole the berries. That bully! I go to another bush and grab more berries, then go back to the quest giver. He eats the berry, then thanks me for them and give me the DP he promised. I see that sunset's starting. Knowing it's night soon, I go back to the cave, like Searchie has told me. Searchie's there, along with a blue dragon. I ask him why he told me to go in the warm cave. -Today's a special night, you know. It's a night that happens one time per year! It's known as the Night of the NightDragon. -How do you know about all this stuff, anyways? -Experience. About the Night, I read about it in a newspaper. -Okay. Who's that blue dragon? -That's Nutik, a friend. Anyways, be quiet, as the NightDragon can hear sounds from miles away. I listen to him and stop talking. I can see a silhouette appearing in front of the moon, before flying down and attacking a pack of wolves. After eating most of them, it flies and searches the plains. It goes into a cave. I can see a blue goblin running from it, before beign eaten by the NightDragon. I then take a step backwards, but trips. The nightdragon notices a sound from the cave, and approaches it more and more. Nutik, scared, backs away. -Uh oh...We're screwed! Indeed, the NightDragon enters the cave, allowing me to fully see it. It is similar to a bird, but it has four legs instead of two and looks notably more dragonic. It is mainly colored black, with a grey chest. Some of it's feather on it's wings and on it's neck are blood red. I throw a rock to him, which he doesn't seem to react to much, instead running towards me. He then opens his mouth wide open in front of me, about to eat me and end my life! -STOP THIS! Searchie suddenly comes and bites NightDragon's right wing. While clearly damaging him, it doesn't finishes him and he kicks him off with one of it's leg, knocking him on the wall. He collapses after that. -Searchie! Are you fine? He doesn't responds. Nutik touches his chest. -He's still alive. I have some primitive healing skills, so I should be able to make him hold on... I then look in front of my and the NightDragon is again about to eat me. Thanksfully, I see a dragon-like silhouette entering the cave. It emits a loud beep, making the NightDragon attack him instead. The dragon, which is robotic, gains the advantages and eventually knocks the black dragon out of the cave. I see a few more dragons teaming up to finish the NightDragon, which runs for it's life. Meanwhile, Searchie wakes up. -Uggghn. That was rough... But...I survived? My friends did too... -I used my healing skills to save you. Meanwhile, a dragon that oddly looks like a toaster saved us. -Wierd, I don't actually know which species you are talking about. Me and my friends talked together for the rest of the night. Me and Searchie decided to team up for future adventures while Nutik decided he'd stay in the cave, but that if his friends need him, he's always there. The sun sets out. It's time to adventure through many places... Trivia *This episode is the first episode in the fanfic. *This episode took a very long time to be produced. In truth, it was actually almost complete for almost a month, but Poisonshot eventually stopped working on it because it was too boring. After a while, he decided to finish it for good.